Exploit jumps
The Pack Jump is a glitch in Banjo-Tooie. It allows Banjo to jump in the air while using the Pack Whack. This double-jump gives Banjo a total height that exceeds his Failed Flip, as well as allowing him to jump large distances, climb near-vertical slopes, and even nab items in alcoves above water that would normally force Kazooie to use the Turbo Trainers to get them. While moving towards an enemy,jump and go through the top left or right corner of the enemy. You can either jump just before you hit an enemy on the ground that you were running towards, or it can﻿ be an enemy in the air or on a platform above you. If you timed the jump correctly, the character's feet will pass through the top of the enemy without taking damage, and this will trick the game into thinking that you're standing on the enemy, and it will still think that even after you move farther up, allowing you to jump while in midair. The knockback from the Enemies in the Castlevania series not only cause The player to go backwards a little bit, but it also launches him or her up slightly & can be used to preform a "damage jump" inorder to get over gaps or onto platforms that just out of reach of the normal jump. To perform a super bounce, a player must trigger a crouching glitch. After the glitch has been triggered, they should run around and find any kind of polygon seam. It need not be a sharp edge or corner; any "line" between surfaces will do. The player should then jump and land directly on this "line". When they land, they will be launched into the air. Normally once you have activated the pogo stick you can hold the jump key while pogoing, and you will jump much higher than pogoing normally. Due to the design of the game's engine, you can actually jump a fraction higher than this if you activate the pogo and then press jump before the pogo hits the ground the first time. It only allows Keen to jump a fraction higher than normal, but it is often just enough to access many secret areas in the levels. Needle boosting was a situationally useful game exploit by which a friendly Medic or group of Medics uses the knock back from their Syringe guns to launch a team-mate high into the air. As of a patch released on December 31, 2007, the needle boosting exploit has been repaired on the PC and is no longer possible. In Gang Garrison 2, Spinjumping is a way of''' increasing the height of your jump when pressed against a wall'. To do it, just hug a wall and spin the cursor left and right. NOTE: spinjumping was patched by the classy update, though it ''does ''give the player a little height upon exploitation. When the player gets a power-up (except for the Starman) in midair, and presses the button while Mario is transforming, he will jump in midair. If this happens with a Fire Flower, the fireball sound will kill Mario's jump sound. If Mario's foot catches on a wall or pipe, he can jump again to do the Wall Jump. However, Mario has to be moving toward the wall with some velocity. The reason this glitch works is because the game mechanics are bad: when Mario hits a wall, he goes slightly into the wall. The bricks in the wall count as individual surfaces, so Mario has a surface to jump off. Super Mario 64 Endless Long Jump: The player must go to any set of long stairs, then face the stairs and turn around, so Mario is facing away from the stairs. Now the player performs a long jump. As soon as Mario jumps, they must hold backwards on the control stick. After they land, the player should rapidly tap the button and after a while, Mario should start zooming backwards at very high speeds, usually going through walls and doors. This is most famously used to get to the top of the Endless Stairs in Princess Peach's Castle. For the LBJ, just run and jump. While jumping onto the ladder, hold down the jump, up and forward buttons. For the SLBJ, it's the same as the ladder boost jump BUT when you reach the platform and start running, release the up button and press the normal attack button. It may be possible to combine the knuckle user's crescent jump with the SLBJ for extra distance. In the Flip-Swap Galaxy, Mario can use the upward momentum from a Flip-Swap Platform flipping up to perform an extremely long, high jump. Mario must be on one of the non-flipping platforms in the galaxy. Then, he must run toward an empty space that a flipping platform flips to when Mario spins. Right before Mario runs into the empty space, he must spin to make the flipping platform flip to the empty space. Mario should fall onto the flipping platform while it is still rising. Finally, Mario must perform a Long Jump right before the platform stops moving. The timing for this is difficult, but if performed correctly, Mario will do a "superjump" that covers huge distance, and can be used as a shortcut. Horizontal boosts can be achieved from rotating platforms, such as the ones found in Donut Plains 3, Star World 4, and other levels. Hopping near the edge of the platform will boost Mario to the right a bit to place him fully on the platform. The amount of distance boosted depends on the exact positioning of the platform and how it is jumped off of. This has only been confirmed to work on platforms rotating clockwise when moving to the right. Platforms rotating counterclockwise can even "boost" Mario backwards in the same way. A double jump is a bug that lets the player jump twice in a row in midair. To double jump, the player has to jump directly at an edge and then jump again. Double jumping can only be done in ''Quake II in the later versions, and in QuakeWorld mods that support "jawnmode". In the map Q2DM1, you can do it at the megahealth pickup. You can reach the upper spot at the backpack by double jumping and then jumping normally to the megahealth. Double jumping was intentionally included in later games, including Unreal Tournament. How to flash boost in Counter Strike:1.Crouch. 2.Get your smoke or flash nade out. 3.Get a friend to jump on top of you and stay there. 4.Ask your friend to jump and just before the jump has hit it's peak (peak = just before he starts falling back) you pitch the nade at his feet and if done right, your friend will go flying either VERY high , or mediumly high. How to do the Conker super jump: Hold Z, and press A to do a regular high jump. During the animation, hold R and press Z to throw. You will cancel the super jump animation and fly up really high(throwing knife). Hold Z, and press A for super jump. Press Z during animation to swing and cancel the super jump animation(bat or bone). Category:Keener Category:Lists Category:Sister Category:Videos